Arigatou
by Ryosaku90
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is currently worrying about a certain girl. She on the other hand kept on getting sick. What do they have to do in order for this certain girl to stop her suffering?
1. The Bully

**Arigatou Chapter 1: The Bully**

It was a sunny day and bright day at an ordinary high school called Seigaku, when suddenly...

"Ryoma-sama!" came a voice of a girl, Osakada Tomoka. She came running toward the classroom of a certain boy dragging along with her was her best friend, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Tomoka-chan, chotto matte kudasai!" Sakuno protested. Tomoka ignored her and storm right inside of the classroom. She looked around for the person she was looking for. The classroom was small enough to fit 35 desks. There was a chalkboard in front of the room and a teacher's desk on the right side of the chalkboard. There are 3 big window on the right side of the room. The desks are lay in rows. The certain person was fast asleep on his desk, Echizen Ryoma, a young tennis prodigy, respected highly among the tennis world and girls.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka yelled in a highly angry spirit, she stomped toward the tennis prince's desk. The boy woke up and look at the noisy girl in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"T-Tomoka-chan, let's just go, it doesn't matter anyway, onegai." Sakuno pleaded.

"No way!" Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"The bell rang, let's just go back okay?" Sakuno said.

"You just go lucky there mister." Tomoka glared at the tennis prince and stormed out.

"Gomenasai Ryoma-kun." Sakuno apologized and ran after her friend. The students inside Ryoma's class looked at Ryoma, while he just shrugged and went back to sleep.

Sakuno finally caught up to her friend and they walk to class. Tomoka was not happy at all. She was fuming with anger just thinking about it.

**Tomoka's POV:**

_I was running happily to go and see Sakuno so that we could go to the store to buy some clothes for the winter festival. I'm meeting Sakuno at the train station, I arrived there just in time to see Ryoma in front of Sakuno. He was saying something to her, I but couldn't decipher what he was saying. I only got a hint after he walked away and Sakuno cried. I ran up to Sakuno and demanded her to tell me what happen. Instead she said that it was nothing. I kept on begging her to tell me what happen until we got to the store, no actually a mall. Sakuno gave up and as we went to get some lunch and seated ourselves on the bench she told me about what happen. _

**Sakuno's POV:**

_I was standing in front of the train station waiting for Tomoka-chan, when I saw Ryoma-kun. He got off the train and was about to leave when he saw me. I blushed as we made eye contact. He walked towards me and said something that I wasn't expecting. He said that I suck, I'm plain and stupid, he never actually like me at all, and that I'm just a nuisance to him. He said all that with a smirk and left me. I was so heart broken that I started to cried. That's when Tomoka-chan came up to me and demanded to know why I was crying. I didn't want to tell her, beside she had already help me far enough. I gave up when she kept on pestering me nonstop. I sighed and suggested that we find a place to sit first. Tomoka lead me to to the food area at the mall. After we gotten our food we found a comfortable empty bench next to the window that show a beautiful view of the hills, trees, and many beautiful flowers that happens to guide each other. We sat there and I told her what happen. Tomoka-chan then got mad, very mad. She said that he'll get a piece of her mind. I told her to stop, but she wouldn't listen to me, I mean all he said was true, anyway._

**Normal POV...**

After school Tomoka ran up to tennis prince again at the tennis court. Sakuno was again dragged by Tomoka. The regulars; Tezuka Kunimitsu, Shuichiro Oishi, Inui Sadaharu, Fuji Shusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi, and Kaoru Kaido, and many other tennis player watch as Tomoka yelled at the young prodigy.

"Listen here mister! I may admire you, but anyone that messes with Tomoka Osakada's friend will get a piece of my mind and that includes you! Now I want you to take back what you said to Sakuno right now!" Tomoka yelled with anger and fury.

"Take back what?" The tennis prince looked at Tomoka as though she was out of her mind. He didn't even flinched when Tomoka started to yell as though others did even the captain Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT REMEMBER!" Tomoka's anger shot up even higher.

"T-Tomoka-chan please stop this." Sakuno said.

"No! He has to take back what he said!" Tomoka said.

"Demo, all he said were true."

"How is it true, huh? how is it true when you been hospitalize many times before because of depression!"

"Tomoka-chan!" Sakuno yelled. "Please, don't." Sakuno now what on the verge of tears. "No more please stop, don't say anything about that please." The tennis players look at Sakuno and Tomoka with a confused look.

"Gomen Sakuno, I'm sorry it was that I was so mad and couldn't stop myself."

"It's alright and please forget everything that I told you."

"But..." Tomoka said, but didn't get to finish.

"Let it go." Sakuno said.

"Alright." Tomoka turned around to face the captain and vice captain. "Sorry for the rudeness I've cause, I'll make sure it never happens again."

"I-it's o-okay." The vice captain Oishi said.

After being forgiven by the captain and vice captain, Tomoka turned and face Ryoma with a glare that could immediately kill you and said, "I'll let it go for now, but if you ever dare say those awful things to Sakuno again I come and hunt you down, no matter how strong you are, got that." Tomoka walked out of the tennis court after Sakuno whom has already went out. The tennis court was left with an awkward silence until the powerhouse Momoshiro Takeshi ran up to his kouhai and said, "What did you do to them to get them so mad at you?"

"No idea."

"Come on, tell us what did you do to them?"

"Hn."

"Echizen!"

'What did I do?' thought Ryoma.

... ...

"Sakuno, wait up!" Tomoka called. Sakuno stopped and waited for her friend to catch up. "I'm really, really sorry about before."

"It's okay." Sakuno replied.

"I am sorry." Tomoka said.

"I said it's okay." Sakuno reassured her.

"Um, let's go home." Tomoka said.

"Gomen Tomoka-chan, I have to wait for obaa-chan to finish up here, because we're going to Kyoto for the weekends." Sakuno said.

"Kyoto? Doushite?"

"Oh, it's just a family visit that we do remember." Sakuno said.

"Oh, that's right. Will then see you on Monday." Tomoka said.

"Hai! Be careful going home okay." Sakuno said.

"I will don't worry." Tomoka said and she sprinted home saying 'I'm late!' Sakuno giggled a little then walked up to the sakura tree. She sat under there looking at the sakura petals and the branches. Sakuno closed her eyes for a minute listening to the wind and everything around her. She opened her eyes and smell the scent of the sakura tree. She look around her and saw Ryoma walking towards her.

"Hey."

"R-Ryoma-kun, aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"It ended early."

"Oh, a-are you going home now?"

"Not yet."

"What are you doing here?"

"To talk to you. Have you thought about what I told you?"

"Y-yes."

"Don't get in my way anymore, teaching you tennis is just so bored. If not because of your old grandmother I wouldn't even bother."

"W-why are you saying such harsh words at me?"

"Because I want to, besides look at yourself, your feature is just so plain, you look more then a nerd to me."

Sakuno watch in terror as the boy walked away. Tears were on the verge of coming again. The things that evil boy said played inside Sakuno's mind over and over. Even when she got home. Sakuno cried her eyes out, she wanted to tell Tomoka what happened, but was scared she would go crazy again.

On Monday, Sakuno ignore Ryoma all day, she even refused to go and see her grandmother at the boy's tennis court knowing that Ryoma would be there. It's been weeks since Sakuno started to ignore Ryoma, but he would come and find her anyway tell her that she was ugly, stupid, and annoying. He also said that everyone hates her.

A month pass with Sakuno trying to ignore Ryoma and his harsh comments. One day, in the middle of walking home Ryoma saw Sakuno bending down crying hard in the middle of the street. Ryoma walked up to her. "Hey." Sakuno looked up and back away.

"Daijoubu?" Ryoma didn't get a response.

Ryoma tried to get close in order to help her, but the more he got close the more she back away. Sakuno back up and stop until her back was up against the wall. Tears came down from Sakuno's eyes, she was frighten.

Sakuno mustered all the courage and ran away from him. Ryoma stood there wondering why Sakuno was like that. He felt a tinged of pain on his chest, but couldn't figure out why. Ryoma ignore the pain and focused on what is happening to Sakuno. He wants to get to the bottom of this. It's been a month since she ignore him and he was getting tired of it.

The next morning Ryoma walked toward the tennis court. He knows that the regulars would be there practicing. He went up to his senpai and ask them for help.

Sakuno went out of the school building when she gather all of her stuff. School had ended for the day, Sakuno hope the school hour would be a little longer. Sakuno was about to walk toward the school gate when Ryoma stopped her.

"Why so scared?"

"I-I'm not scared." Sakuno lied.

"Really. Hmmmm, I guess you haven't been thinking about what I said to you at all did you."

"I-I did."

"You did huh? Then why didn't you change, just seeing you like that just make me get annoyed." The boy grabbed onto Sakuno wrist and gripped it real hard and tight.

"HEY!" a voice came from behind the school building and it was... Ryoma?

'There are two Ryoma-kun?' Sakuno thought.

Ryoma let go Sakuno's wrist and started to run, but the regulars surrounded him.

"You're not getting away!" Momoshiro said. The regulars grabbed him and dragged him with them.

"Are you okay?" The other Ryoma said.

"R-Ryoma-kun? D-demo, that ano um." Sakuno was confused.

"That isn't me idiot." Ryoma said. "Are you okay?"

"H-hai." Sakuno said.

"Your wrist, it's all bruised." Ryoma said.

"Eh?"

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To the nurse's office."

Ryoma and Sakuno walked in silence toward the nurse's office. Ryoma knocked and went inside. The nurse isn't there only a note placed on the desk saying that the nurse had gone home.

"Sit there."

Sakuno obediently sat down to where Ryoma had pointed. Ryoma went to the other room and came back with some bandages. Ryoma bandage Sakuno's wrist and sat at a chair.

"How long?" Ryoma said.

"Eh?

"How long has he been bullying you?"

"A month and a half." Sakuno replied. There was silence again until Sakuno said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Um, because, I'm a nuisance to you, I take up your time, and don't I annoy you?"

"You're not a nuisance to me, you don't take up my time, and you don't annoy me, okay." Ryoma said, "does it seem like you're annoying to me?"

"Eh? I-I don't know."

"You're not annoying at all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I-I'm glad." Sakuno cried.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was scared." Sakuno cried.

"..."

"I didn't know what to do, when you started to say those things to me."

"Say what?"

"Y-you said that if it weren't for my g-grandmother you wouldn't even b-bother to waist your time to teach me t-tennis, and that I was p-plain and s-stupid." Sakuno cried wiping her tears. "Y-you said that you h-hated me and I was s-scared of that r-really coming t-true so I i-ignore you, but the h-harsh words that were said has always been r-repeated inside my m-mind."

Ryoma went up and hugged Sakuno tight. Sakuno was shocked by the embrace of the man that she love. "I didn't say those things at all you know."

"Y-Yes, but it r-really seems like y-you were t-truly saying them." Sakuno cried.

"I would never teach you tennis because coach insisted it, you aren't plain and you definitely isn't stupid, and I would never ever hate you."

"Y-you really mean that?"

"Yeah." Ryoma said letting go of Sakuno and sitting back down just in time before the door opened revealing the famous Seigaku Regulars. They all came in with a guy that looks like Ryoma.

"Saku-chan are you okay?" Eiji said.

"H-hai, demo, ano..." Sakuno was confused with the Ryoma behind them.

"Now tell Saku-chan exactly the way you told us." Fuji said, "And apologize to her."

"I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked. Fuji took off his mask revealing the true face behind it.

"His name is Motomaru Haruki, he is a regular basketball player for Seigaku. He's a 2nd year in room 2-C." Inui said.

"Why were you dress up like Ryoma-kun? And why did you say all those horrible stuff to me?" Sakuno asked.

"I want you to hate him." Haruki replied.

"Doushite?"

"Because, because I couldn't take it anymore. I like you!" Haruki said.

"EH?"

"That's right I like you, but you don't even notice me, only him and the tennis regulars, so I decided to dress up like him and make you hate him so much that you wouldn't forgive him." Haruki said. "You and many others like and admire him for his tennis skills, but what about me? I want you to admire and like me too!"

The others didn't know what to say. Sakuno looked at him and blushed after what he said registered in her mind.

"Motomaru-kun, it maybe true that I admire him for his skills, but I also admire his personality too. I sometimes envy him for his ignorance of people who talk of him behind his back, but I would never ever like him because of his tennis skills. I like him for who he is." Sakuno replied forgetting that the others were there too. "And for your confession, I don't think I'll be able to go out with you."

"What? Why? Is it because of him?" Haruki said pointing at Ryoma.

"No, it's not because of him."

"Then why?"

"I believed that if you like someone you have to wait for them to like you, instead of frightening them to hate their friends. I sorry I can't go out with you. There are many girls out there who are better then me one day you would find someone that you truly love instead of me. Think back to all those things you said to me." Sakuno replied.

"I-if you're rejecting me, then I want to ask you something." Haruki said.

"What is it?"

"Can I be your friend?"

"I would like that." Sakuno smiled.

"I'm sorry for saying all those mean things to you, I don't mean it."

"I know, but you have to be careful, because your words very hurt."

Haruki said 'sorry' again, then bow to Sakuno ,and look up and glared at Ryoma. "You are one of a lucky guy."

"What are you talking about? And why are you glaring at me, I should be the one who is glaring at you." Ryoma said.

Haruki ignore Ryoma and said to the others, "Can I go home now?"

"Yes you can go home now." Momoshiro said. Haruki walked out of the door and shut the door slowly.

"Echizen, take Ryuzaki-chan home, the rest of us will inform the coach and resume our practice." Tezuka said.

"Hn. Let's go Ryuzaki."

"Ah, h-hai." Sakuno followed Ryoma out of the school gate and they walked in a comfortable silence.

The sun was about to set, the birds were flying high in the sky, the sun ray was as beautiful as ever. Sakuno and Ryoma walked passed many people in silence that consumed them before Ryoma broke the silence. "Ne, what you said before, do you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Sakuno pretend she doesn't know what Ryoma was saying.

"What you said before to that guy."

"O-oh, I-I um, r-really mean i-it." Sakuno said blushing.

"Hn. I'm glad." Ryoma said.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Hn." Ryoma said and smiled at Sakuno.

"Mou, R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno pouted and blushed at Ryoma's smile.

"We're here, see you tomorrow." Ryoma said.

"H-hai." Sakuno said. Sakuno turn and was about to insert her key inside the key hole, but she stop and turned around. "Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma, who was about to turn the corner heard his name and turned around only to be greeted by Sakuno smile. A smile that Ryoma had never saw before.

"Arigatou, for today." Sakuno smiled. "Be careful walking home okay."

Ryoma hid a smile and a blush under his fila cap and said, "Ah." He waved and turned the corner. After seeing Ryoma had turned the corner and was out of sight, Sakuno unlock her door and went inside. Sakuno had just enter and closed the door, she was about to lock it when she felt a pain on her chest. Sakuno clutch her chest with both of her hands. Sakuno dropped to the ground and fainted.

**A/N: Minna gomenasai for not having to update the other stories that I wrote. Its just that my computer had virus and I have to erase all the data that my computer have and refresh it. I'm truly sorry. I'll find time to finish the others stories. I created this one for you all that have supported me this is still on going, but please bare with me. AND PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. The Panic

Coach Ryuzaki just arrived home from the school. It was 11 pm when she got home. Coach Ryuzaki holds the door knob and inserted her key. Coach Ryuzaki before inserting her key turn the knob to find it unlocks. 'That girl, she forgot to lock the door.'

Coach Ryuzaki open the door, it was completely dark, good thing she had a flashlight in her pocket when she was patrolling the school to see if anyone was still there. She clicked her flashlight on and was about to enter when her flashlight shone upon a figure. Coach Ryuzaki quickly touches the figure that lay in front of the doorway. To her surprise it was her own granddaughter, Sakuno Ryuzaki. Coach Ryuzaki quickly called for an ambulance using her cell phone. Coach Ryuzaki carefully picked up Sakuno and closed and locks the door. She place Sakuno on the sofa waiting for the ambulance.

"Sakuno, Sakuno!" Coach Ryuzaki called but Sakuno didn't respond. Sakuno was so pale at the moment. 'How long had you been out?' Then she heard a siren, knowing that the ambulance was here, Coach Ryuzaki ran outside telling them that her granddaughter fainted and wouldn't wake up.

"Madam please led the way." The captain of the firefighter said.

"She's in the living room on the sofa, please," Coach Ryuzaki cried. Coach Ryuzaki lead the way into the living room. The firefighters ran inside the house following the coach. The firefighters came out with Sakuno limp body; they carefully put Sakuno's body inside a cart and put her inside the fire truck. Coach Ryuzaki quickly got on and they rode to the hospital.

In the hospital, Coach Ryuzaki along with the doctor and nurses ran Sakuno toward the emergency room. Once near the operation room the nurse told Coach Ryuzaki to stay outside. Coach Ryuzaki didn't know what to do. She decided to call Tezuka to tell the tennis team that she couldn't make to school tomorrow. She stated briefly that she is in the hospital. Tezuka want to ask why, but thought better of it.

Coach Ryuzaki waited and waited. She had been waiting for about 3 hours now. The nurses had been going in and out getting supplies. Coach Ryuzaki paced around and around. Until finally after 4 hours of waiting, the doctor out of the emergency room along with the nurses came out.

"What happen, is she okay?"

"She is going to be fine, but I suggest that she stays here longer." The doctor said.

"Why?"

"She is suffering from depression."

"Again?" whispered Coach Ryuzaki.

"Did you say again?"

"Yes, I did."

"That may have explained why."

"What's wrong?"

"She fainted from having low blood pressure, but the main problem is that she doesn't have enough blood to help her immunity system fight off pathogens."

"I can give her my blood."

"Are you her relative?"

"I'm her grandmother."

"I'll see what I can do. Right now her body is really weak. She may have experience another scary thing that caused her to faint and have low blood pressure."

"A frightening thing?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Yes, I suggest once she wakes up, please feed her some nutrient. She really need a lot of that right now."

"Yes, yes I will thank you." Coach Ryuzaki thanked the doctor and the doctor walked away not before telling Coach Ryuzaki Sakuno's room number.

The next day Tezuka informed the tennis team that their coach is in the hospital and that they had to practice without her. They asked why, but Tezuka just tell them to go and practice. Oishi asked which hospital and Tezuka replied, "Tokyo Emergency Hospital."

"Tokyo Emergency Hospital?" The regulars shouted out except for Ryoma and Kaidou.

"But Tezuka that hospital is only for those that are very ill." Momo said

"I don't really know the full detail, but I know that she is safe."

"Who is injured?"

"I don't really know for sure, we regulars will visit the hospital when afternoon practices are over." Tezuka said.

"Alright." Oishi said. The regulars went to their assigned training spot and began their usual training.

Coach Ryuzaki woke up from her sleep. She went up toward Sakuno's bed only to find her still in her slumber. Her pale face is still very pale, but her heart rate is normal. Coach Ryuzaki called her name several times for her to wake up, but still no luck at all. Coach Ryuzaki looked at the timer that was hanging on the wall it was 11 am right now. Coach Ryuzaki examined the room. There was a big window to the side of Sakuno's bed, a bathroom door, and a chair and a sofa for visitors. The floor was white and the wall was colored tan. The room was big enough to fit 15 people inside. Coach Ryuzaki went out for a fresh air hoping that when she came back Sakuno would wake up, but she didn't.

It was late in the afternoon; Coach Ryuzaki wasn't expecting the regulars to visit. She found them in the waiting room asking the nurse at the reception area, but she got there and tells them all to follow her.

"Coach, why are you in the hospital? Are you okay?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine and I'm not the one in the hospital." Coach Ryuzaki replied.

"Then who?" Momoshiro asked.

Coach Ryuzaki stopped in front of the door that they were about to enter and said, "You all will know when we enter."

All the regulars looked at each other and followed their coach inside the room. The regulars were all surprised to see Sakuno on the bed, especially Ryoma.

"What happen?" Eiji asked.

"I found her collapsed in front of the door when I entered the house yesterday. I don't know how long she had been out, but once we got to the hospital the doctor said that she is having her trauma back. They think that it was because she was somehow scared of something that brought her trauma back." Coach Ryuzaki replied.

"What trauma, coach?" Inui said taking data.

"It's a long story, but to make it short, Sakuno had been hospitalized once because of depression."

"Now that you said it, Osakadan-chan said something about Saku-chan being hospitalize, because of depression." Fuji said.

"She is still suffering for all I know." Coach Ryuzaki said.

"Coach doesn't been scared lead to something fatal heart rhythms?" Inui asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes, but in Sakuno's case, that increase of heart rhythms made her has a decrease of blood volume."

"I see." Inui said taking down some more data.

Unknown to them, Sakuno's hand move a little and she slowly opened her eyes. Sakuno looked around, she could figure out where she was.

"O-obaa-chan?"

The regulars along with Coach Ryuzaki look at the source of voice.

"Where am I? And Why are you guys all here?" Sakuno asked.

"You're in the hospital." Coach Ryuzaki replied.

"T-the h-hospital!" Sakuno got out of the bed quickly.

"Sakuno! What are you doing get back in bed, you're not well yet!" Coach Ryuzaki said rushing toward Sakuno.

"O-obaa-chan, onegai, take me out of this place, I want to go home, please." Sakuno cried.

"No, you're staying."

"Please, I don't want to be here." Sakuno cried. "Please." Sakuno went down on her knees.

"Sakuno, what are you doing get up this instance!"

"Please, I want to get out of this place! This place, this place, I hate it! Please. I beg you." Sakuno cried.

"N-" Coach Ryuzaki didn't get to finished what she was saying thanks to Ryoma that came and picked up Sakuno and walked out of the room. The regulars along with Coach Ryuzaki were so shock and can't utter a word.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno who was still carried by Ryoma was even more shock. They were in the elevator going down to the first floor.

"You don't want to stay in this place right, where do you want to go?" Ryoma said.

Sakuno hesitated before answering, "P-please take me anywhere, but this place."

"Alright."

"A-and I can walk on my own." Sakuno said.

"Not a chance. Back there you could even stand up right." Ryoma said.

Once they were out of the hospital Ryoma set Sakuno down on a bench near a water fountain, and called for a cab. Ryoma waved out a hand and a cab came by. Ryoma picked up Sakuno again and gently put her inside the cab. Ryoma then sat next to Sakuno after whispering something to the driver.

"Where are we going, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." Ryoma said.

The cab took them to a clothing store. Ryoma paid the drive and picked up Sakuno once again.

"I can walk Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said blushing a little tint of pink on her still paled face.

"Not until we get you a shoe." Ryoma said entering the store.

"Eh?"

The store was small, but with beautiful clothes hanging everywhere. The store had a checking counter in the middle; the clothes were hanging up in a shelf and were hanging where people wouldn't dirty them. Ryoma went toward the fitting room which had a thick red fabric as a curtain. Inside there was a seat on the left, on the right there was a big mirror and a in the middle of the wall of the fitting room was a clothing like where you can hang your clothes.

Ryoma set Sakuno down inside the fitting room and went out to call on a worker. He told them to give Sakuno a complete makeover, hoping that it would make Sakuno's face unnoticable with some make up. Ryoma waited for about 30 long minutes. The curtains slide open revealing Sakuno in a black jacket and a mini white skirt. There was a bow in the middle of her chest. Her hair was left alone (oh, I forgot to mention that Sakuno's hair was let down ever since Sakuno got to the hospital), but only the bottom part of her hair was curl a bit. She was wearing black boots that matches her black jacket. Her face shows little of the paleness color thanks to the little make up that was on her face. Sakuno look so beautiful at that moment that Ryoma had blush as he saw how beautiful she was.

'So you had been hiding your beauty all this time.' Ryoma said inside his mind, but would never dare say it out loud.

The owner of the store saw Ryoma looking at Sakuno speechless and he ordered Ryoma and Sakuno to take a picture together. Sakuno wanted to refuse, but before Sakuno could say anything Ryoma already agreed to the owner of the store.

After taking the picture they walk out, this time letting Sakuno walk. Ryoma looked at Sakuno and she had a worry look on her face.

"Doushita?" Ryoma finally have the courage to ask once they walked toward the park.

"Eh? Um it's just that um, am I being a bother to you?" Sakuno asked.

"Not at all, why?"

"It's just that you um, are doing everything."

"Like what?"

"You paid for the clothes, paid for the cab, and you also c-carried me." Sakuno blushed as she said carried.

"I didn't pay for the clothes." Ryoma said. Ryoma went and sat at a bench under a sakura tree. Sakuno followed Ryoma and also sat down on the bench.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"That store, if the owner likes you and take a picture of you, he let you have the clothes for free."

"Really!"

"Yeah." Ryoma said. 'I also got the picture inside my pocket too.'

"W-what happen to the picture?" Sakuno asked.

"Don't know." Ryoma lied.

"This feels weird." Sakuno said.

"What do you mean?"

"This seems like um..."

"A date?"

"E-eh? H-hai." Ryoma laughed, while Sakuno just pouted and blush. "I-it's not funny."

"Gomen." Ryoma said. Ryoma looked behind Sakuno and saw teriyaki stand. He quickly remembered that Sakuno hasn't had anything ever since she woke up. "Wait here, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry I'm not going far." Ryoma said and walked toward the teriyaki stand.

"Hello, young man, how may I assist you?" The cooker said. The stand was small, only one person was working in it, and there were many teriyakis all in one place.

"I would like 15 teriyakis please."

"15 teriyakis coming right up!" The cooker smiled and started to work wonder with his hand. He quickly grabbed 15 teriyakis and started to toss them up and they all landed in the bag without anyone of them reaching the ground.

"Here you go young man." Ryoma paid the cooker and say his thank you. He then walked back to Sakuno holding the bag of teriyaki. Once he got there he saw Sakuno looking up at the sakura tree. Ryoma thought that the sight of Sakuno like that was so pure and innocent.

Sakuno feel someone staring at her and turn to face the person that was staring at her. Once Sakuno saw Ryoma she smile and ran toward Ryoma.

"Where did you go?" Sakuno said.

Ryoma smirk and said, "Here." He handed the bag of teriyaki to Sakuno.

Sakuno opened the bag and said, "Teriyaki?"

"Eat those."

"A-arigatou."

"Hn. Let's go."

"Go where?" Sakuno asked as she took one teriyaki out and eat it.

"Like I said before, you'll figure out when we get there."

"M-mou." Sakuno said as she stuff the last piece of teriyaki into her mouth. Sakuno grabbed another teriyaki and handed to Ryoma. "Hai."

"Sankyuu." Ryoma said taking the teriyaki. He then started walking with Sakuno following behind him. They walked and walked, they been walking for about 4 hours now.

"Where are we going, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"We're almost there."

Ryoma led Sakuno to the lake. The lake was surrounded by beautiful, healthy grasses. There are little fishes inside the lake. There are also small boats fishing on the lake. The trees there are tall making the wind so cool and refreshing. There are small and big rocks protecting the lake. The sunset right now look so beautiful.

Sakuno went up close to the lake. The wind blew onto her, making her hair fly with the wind. Sakuno closed her eyes feeling the cool wind that is blowing on her face. Ryoma came up beside her and look at the lake then started to walk. Sakuno opened her eyes when she hear Ryoma walking. She look at Ryoma, he was walking toward the tallest tree near the lake and lay down underneath it closing his eyes. Sakuno followed Ryoma and sat beside Ryoma leaning on the tree.

Unknown to Sakuno, Ryoma had open one of his eyes and look at Sakuno. Sakuno was still pale, but the sight of Sakuno was still staring at the lake was so pure he was scared of breaking it. Instead, Ryoma gave a little smile. There was silence among them, only the wind that is blowing. The sun has set and the moon was place in the sun's place. The moon was up high, shining brightly. While staring at the stars Sakuno saw a shooting star. She then made a wish to never forget this moment. Ryoma, who just woke up from a tiny nap, stood up.

"Let's go, it's getting cold." Ryoma helped Sakuno up and they started walking again. Ryoma led Sakuno to a cabin that was beyond the lake.

"Where are we?" Sakuno asked.

"This is the cabin where I stayed when I was little."

"You stayed here when you were little?"

"Ah, Oyaji would take me here and train me."

"I see."

Ryoma went up to the cabin and turn the door knob, apparently it was unlock. "As I thought."

"Eh?"

"The last time we came here, Kaa-san forgot to lock the door. I was going to tell her, but I was too tired to say anything. Come."

"How long has it been since you came back?"

"Hmm... maybe 9 or 8 years or so."

"Such a long time," said Sakuno.

"Yeah, it is."

The room was dusty, it was also pitch black. Ryoma made his way inside the kitchen. He started to search the cabinets to find a candle. Luckily, there were 4 candles on the big cabniet where all the dishes are stored. Ryoma gave the candles to Sakuno, who followed him into the kitchen. Ryoma then started to search for some matches.

Sakuno watched as Ryoma search for the matches, she couldn't help, but smile. She reached for the handle on a drawer, when she found nothing she went on to the next drawer. She went and searched each one, putting her hands in them feeling for a box of match. Ryoma and Sakuno soon found each a box of matches. "I found some." They looked at each other, Sakuno giggled a little.

"Let's light the candles." Sakuno said.

"Ah." Ryoma took out a match and flick it on fire and lit the candles. Sakuno did the same. They put one candle in the kitchen and one in the living room. The other two is for them to carry in order to see.

They both settled themselves in the living room. Sakuno examined the room. The living was small; it has a small sofa, a little TV, and a little table in the middle of the room. There are pictures handing around. Some of the pictures were about the trees, flowers, and a view of the valley. There was no picture of the Echizen family at all.

"Are you tired?" Ryoma asked.

"A little," Sakuno replied.

"Now it time for me to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Why do you hate the hospital?" Ryoma said seriously looking into Sakuno's eyes.

Sakuno wasn't expecting Ryoma to ask that question and was surprised when he did.

"Um, I-I..." Sakuno took a deep breath and continue, "It's because my mother, she died inside the hospital while giving birth to me. I blamed myself for my mother's death. My father also died there 2 months after my 5th birthday. It was my fault that my father ended up in the hospital that day." Sakuno let a tear stream down her cheek and continued.

**Sakuno's POV:**

My father and obaa-chan had an agruement about whether it's good for me to stay with my father, who goes out and never comes home or obaa-chan, who work all day. Apparently, that day my father took me from obaa-chan's place. He drove through town saying that we're getting out of here. I didn't want to leave obaa-chan behind, I kept on tell him to turn back. I wouldn't listen to my father, until he said that my mother died because of me. Of course I knew that, but it hurts even more when my father actually said it.

He wasn't looking at the road at all. He was looking at me, while I kept on saying to turn back. That was when my father looked at my side surprised. I then know that he wasn't looking at me, but the car was coming at full speed. My father used himself as a shield to protect me. I escape only with a head injury, but my father was immediately sent to the emergency room. After waking up, obaa-chan told me that my father was dead.

I cried and cried. On his funeral, obaa-chan told me that my father had a chance in surviving, but the doctor said that if he lived he will have a lot of problem with his back and his head which is unbearable. Obaa-chan told them to let him live. The doctor that did this didn't do what obaa-chan said. They let him died just as they let my mother died.

After the funeral, I develop a brain tumor. The doctor said that what I had gone through was the cause of it. They all wanted to do a surgery on me, but I would accept their offer. Every day, I would lie in my room crying until I fall asleep. I never actually smile at all. At school, students would tease me of my quietness and I soon got nightmares of them.

One day I got sick. I kept on coughing and coughing. I soon cough out blood. Obaa-chan took me to the hospital and they said it was nothing serious that it maybe because I was coughing hard and made the back of my throat bleeds. I knew then that they were lying, because I wasn't coughing hard at all. After a few weeks, I haven't stop coughing out blood; obaa-chan took me to another hospital. They said that I might be suffering from depression and they told me to stay at the hospital so I stayed. On my fourth night staying at the hospital, one of the doctors; came into my room telling me, he's here for a checkup. Instead of a checkup, he threatened me that if don't do what he say, he'll kill obaa-chan. I could risk losing obaa-chan, so I did whatever he said."

"What did he told you to do?" Ryoma asked me.

He told me to go into the examination room and did what he told me to do. I was so scared then to do anything. He and some other nurses were in there too. They all pended me down on the bed. They then tied up my hands and my legs together. One of the nurses brought over a tray of sharp knives; there I knew that they were going to dissect me. I scream and scream, but no one came. The doctor was smiling saying it'll be alright. The next thing I knew was that obaa-chan and some other doctors came in.

**End of POV…**

"They were arrested, yes, but many of the people that were in it escape." Sakuno said.

"I see." Ryoma said.

"I'm sorry that you have to hear me explain my boring pass." Sakuno said.

"Hn. Let's go and sleep, you must be tired after the day's event." Ryoma got up and help Sakuno up and walked toward the bedrooms.

"Your room will be in here and mine's right over there." Ryoma pointed to the door on the left side of the hallway then pointed to the door across from it. "Call me if you want anything."

"Hai, oyasuminasai, Ryoma-kun."

"Yeah, you too, oyasumi," Ryoma said.


	3. The Date

The morning light shined through the opened window of the prince of tennis. He slightly opened his eyes and frowned at the open window. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and started to walk towards the bathroom, which was to the right of his bedroom. After using the restroom, he walked toward the kitchen, but stopped to look inside of Sakuno's room.

The door to Sakuno's room was a little open and thought that she was still asleep since her door was like that last night when he checked if she was alright. Instead of finding a sleeping Sakuno, he found an empty bed, with the blankets folded nicely on top of each other and was place in the middle of the bed along with a pillow underneath.

Ryoma quickly closed the door and search the house and found nothing. He was starting to get worry. He then ran outside and looked everywhere for her calling out her name. He came to the lake that Sakuno and he were yesterday. Ryoma was about to turned back when he spotted a figure and ran towards it.

Sakuno was staring at the beautiful lake; she remembered yesterday that here was very peaceful and relaxing making her forget all of her worries. She inhales the fresh air and exhales the old air out. She wants to dance onto the silence. She wants everything happening in her to disappear. She wants to forget the tragic pass of her. She wants be free from it, from her depression. Nothing could stop it, every time she thinks of her parents and childhood; she would felt this guilt inside of her. This guilt that is inside of her is like a disease that is eating her alive at this very moment.

Sakuno stared at the lake once more, she smiled to herself. Why was she so weak? Why can't she be strong? Why can't she be more intelligent? She wants to forget everything. She closed her eyes and was about to take a step when a voice calling her name startling her. She turned around to face the man she had loved for so long.

"R- Ryoma-kun? Daijoubou?" Sakuno asked worriedly and ran to his side as he panted trying to catch his breath.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma asked when he finally catches his breath.

"I was taking a walk to clear my mind." Sakuno replied. "Why were you out of breath?"

Ryoma didn't answer; he just looked away not daring to look at Sakuno. Knowing Sakuno she already knew the answer and she smiled.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun, demo daijoubou." Sakuno replied. "I won't do anything stupid."

"Hn. Let's go." Ryoma said taking Sakuno's hand.

"Where are we going now?" Sakuno asked.

"To get breakfast."

**X x x. . . .**

"Where could they have gone?" Momoshiro said angrily.

The regulars along with Tomoka and the trios were looking everywhere for Ryoma and Sakuno. They were searching all night. They have no sleep, nothing to eat, and were exhausted. Coach Ryuuzaki went back to the school to inform the principle of what happen.

"Let's just keep searching." Fuji said.

"Not until we get something to eat first." Momoshiro replied back angrily.

"Let's go to that noodle shop over there. I'm 90% sure that Echizen took Ryuuzaki there and 10% sure that they are over that restaurant across the street ordering something to eat." Inui said.

"Let's go and check out both." Oishi said.

"Okay then, Momoshiro, Kawamura, Inui, Eiji, and Fuji, you guys go to the 90% restaurant. While we would go to the other one and see if they're there." Tezuka said.

"Hai!" They all obediently followed the order that was given and went separate ways.

**X x x. . . . . **

"Ryoma-kun, why are you ordering so many?" Sakuno asked in confused.

On the table there were many different dishes. Everyone inside the restaurant was looking at their table.

"Doctor said you need lots of nutrients, so here it is, beside you haven't ate anything yesterday aside from the teriyaki." Ryoma replied.

"I-I can't eat all of this."

"I'm eating too, baka."

"Mou…"

"Mada Mada Dane."

"I wondered if Inui-senpai was right." Momoshiro whispered to Eiji.

"Yeah."

"There are about 86% that Echizen and Ryuzaki-chan hadn't finished their breakfast." Inui said scribbling down some data for an unknown reason.

The regulars that followed Inui enter the restaurant and were checking in and getting to their table. Momoshiro looked around to see if Inui was right.

While the other that follow Tezuka went in and started to ask if they saw the two people that they were looking for. Oishi gave the manager the picture of them. The manager looked at the picture of a girl closing her eyes while a boy looking at her from the corner of his eyes weirdly. The manager and the workers there shook their heads no. Before leaving, they thank the manager and the workers for their time and headed toward the other restaurant across the street.

"Finish it all." Ryoma said watching Sakuno eat her portion of food. Ryoma was already finished his portion.

"D-demo I can't e-eat anymore." Sakuno replied. Ryoma sighed then called for a waiter.

"Take these leftover foods?" Ryoma asked the waiter.

"Yes you can. Please, wait a minute." The waiter said before rushing off toward the kitchen, then came back with a tray to collect the leftover food. The then rushed into the kitchen and came back with a neatly white folded tray.

"Thanks." Ryoma gave the waiter the total money for the food.

"Certainly, sir." The waiter replied collecting the money and walked off.

Ryoma got up and help Sakuno up carrying the tray. That was when Ryoma spotted Tezuka and the others coming into the restaurant. Didn't want to be seen Ryoma motioned for Sakuno to follow him.

"W-where are we going, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"Use the restroom before we go." Ryoma replied.

"Hai."

**A/N: Gomenasai for taking so long to update. It's been a very busy month. I know this is short, because I kinda rush it. And I want to thanks the people that review my story and been patiently waiting. Don't for get to REVIEW, after reading and sending be feedback, because right now I starting to lose idea on my stories. Any please accept this as a present. MERRY X-MAS EVERYONE!**

**REVIEW...  
><strong>


	4. The Blood

Ryoma and Sakuno arrived back at the cabin just before sunset. Sakuno looked at Ryoma, he seems warned out. Was it her? Did she became a bother? All horrible thought came to her mind. Scared she told Ryoma that she wanted to retreat for the night early. Ryoma didn't respond. She took his silence as a yes and went up to her bed. Once inside her bedroom she closed and lock it. Sakuno drop to the ground to and quietly cried.

The truth is that Ryoma was trying to get away from his senpai ever since he saw them at the restaurant. It wasn't because he was embarrassed that Sakuno was with him. It wasn't because he didn't want them to see Sakuno and him. It was because once they see Sakuno along with him, not only are they going to take Sakuno back, they are going to tease him and ask him dumb questions onto why he took Sakuno with him.

Ryoma stood up and looked around, he notice that Sakuno wasn't there. He walked upstairs and knock on Sakuno's room to see if she was there. He knocked twice, but there seem to be no response. He tried to open the door, but it was lock. He sighed in relief. Sakuno was in her room, not outside like she did this morning. He didn't know why he was so worried about her.

The next morning Sakuno was feeling good. Her head hurts, her stomache is acting up, and her vision is very clear. She tried to call Ryoma, but her voice failed her. She tried to stand up, but stumble onto the the hard, cold floor. She moaned in pain, as her leg got cut by the glass picture of Ryoma and his family. She looked at the wounded right leg. It was bleeding, and the cut was deep, but she didn't care. Sakuno used her energy to crawled up to the door and opened it. She then tried as hard as she can and crawl towards Ryoma's room. He was still sleeping soundly. Sakuno felt bad waking him up, so instead she decided to go downstairs. It might be hard to go down but she got to try. She can't be a bother to Ryoma anymore than she already is. Sakuno continued to crawled until she reaches the stairs. She hold onto the first step and pushes her way down the stairs. Once she got down, she was panting really hard, trying to catch her breathe. She leaned on the wall near her.

Light shined through the window of Ryoma's room. Ryoma slowly opened her eyes and sat up. He looked around rubbing his eyes, before getting off of the bed. He opened the door and walked toward the bathroom. After he got out he noticed a trail of blood on the ground. The heaviest was at Sakuno's room. His eyes widen and ran toward her room and found that she wasn't there. There was a lot of blood in one spot of her room then it started to trail to the door. He noticed that there was some blood that stopped at his room. He was to sleepy that he didn't see the blood on the ground, when he was heading towards the restroom. The blood seem to go downstairs. Ryoma quickly ran down, he stopped when he saw Sakuno leaning on the wall, her eyes were closed. He ran up to Sakuno worriedly.

"Oi, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said shaking her gently. He saw that her right leg was the cause of the blood. There were many scratches and cuts on her right leg. Her face was so pale at the moment. "Ryuzaki. Oi, wake up."

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes, only to see a blurry vision of Ryoma. "R-Ryoma-kun." She whispered, she smiled at him then fainted. Ryoma caught her before she fall to her side. He was worried. With the blood still not stopping. Ryoma carefully leaned Sakuno back to the wall. He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some towels that he saw when he was looking through them last night. He ran back holding the towel, he place the towel onto Sakuno's wounded leg. Once the bleeding stopped a little, he picked up Sakuno and walked quickly towards the street. He call on a cab and got on with a fainted Sakuno. They both headed to the hospital and rushed inside after paying the taxi driver. The nurses saw the state that Sakuno was in and hurried her towards the operation room. Ryoma stood outside with worried. He picked up his cellphone and call Momo, who is still searching for them at the moment, picked up.

_"Moshi, moshi." _Momoshiro sounded exhausted.

"Momo-senpai."

_"E-Echizen! Where are you? Where's Ryuzaki-chan?" _On the background our prince could hear the regulars calling his name.

"I'm at the hospital with Ryuzaki, we're at xxx hospital."

_"What happen?" _

"Come to the hospital, then I'll tell you all everything."

_"You better still be there when we arrive!" _Momoshiro said before he hung up.

Ryoma sighed as he waited patiently for the doctor's information and for his senpai to arrive.

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I know this is short. Also, please correct me if I made any mistake.**

** Anyway, Ryoma has gotten himself pretty involve in Sakuno's mysterious life. What will happen next. Please Review. Onegai RxR. **


	5. Ryuzaki-sensei's Decision

The regulars arrived looking worriedly as they saw Ryoma crouch down and his eyes closed. It was a rare sight. He looked so guilty.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro called him. He looked up tiredly towards his senpais.

"What happen?" Oishi asked. He started to explain everything since taking Sakuno away.

"How long has she been in there?" Kaidou asked this time.

"Two hours. " He replied. "Gomen, senpai."

"It's not your fault." Fuji said. "Eiji called Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Hai." Eiji quickly made the call and ended it just in time for the door to open. The regulars crowded the doctor asking what happen to their kouhai.

"She's has lost a lot of blood. She had also kept on saying a name, Himeno?"

"Himeno?"

"You guys don't know who this person is?" The regulars shook their head.

"Himeno is Sakuno long lost sister." They all looked at the source of the voice. Ryuzaki-sensei had just arrived.

"Excuse me, you know who Himeno is?" The doctor asked.

"I'm her grandmother and yes, I know who she is."

"What do you mean lost, coach?" Kawamura asked.

"Himeno Ryuzaki is Sakuno older sister. Both of them had been separated. It may have seems that Sakuno had finally shown same kind of problem that Himeno had." Ryuzaki-sensei finished.

Seeing that Ryuzaki-sensei had something to talk to the regulars Ryoma decided to butt in. "Doctor, Ryuzaki don't like hospitals very much, could we transferred her to a room that is not hospital like?"

"I'll make arrangements." The doctor left.

"Coach, what do you want to say?" Ryoma faced his coach.

Ryuzaki-sensei sighed. "Minna, I want you all to do a quest for me."

"What is it, coach?"

"Once Sakuno wakes up and recovered, I want you all to travel to China."

"China?!"

"Yes. Take Sakuno to Lake Wangqing."

"Coach, are you sure you want Ryuzaki-san to go to that lake?" Inui asked.

"Yes. Let her drink it."

"She'll lose her memories if she does." Inui replied.

"What?!"

"Lake Wangqing means forgetting love. You forget anything and everything that you don't want to." Fuji replied in place of Inui.

"Why? You want Sakuno to forget?"

"I don't want her to have the same faith as Himeno. Let her forget. Sakuno had suffered enough." Ryuzaki-sensei replied. "With this Sakuno won't have to suffer anymore. She might forget us, but please help her so that she won't have to suffer anymore. I'll have her transferred school for her own safety. Ryoma, if your parents allow, please transfer there with her and keep an eye out for her."

"Hai."

"Until she is ready, I'll have to ask you to force that water out of her system."

* * *

><p>Sakuno had recovered greatly. The doctor had transferred her into a room that looks like a living room. It's very comfortable there. The regulars come and go. Sakuno was always very confused. Every time the regulars walked into her room they always have a sad expression.<p>

"Ryuzaki-san, your recovery is a success you may go home later this evening." The doctor said.

"A-arigatou." Sakuno bowed.

* * *

><p>Sakuno arrived home along with her grandmother. Sakuno was about to go upstairs, but was stopped by her grandmother. Ryuzaki-sensei told her to sit down next to her on the sofa.<p>

"N-nani yo, Obaa-san?" Sakuno asked after she sat down next to her grandmother.

"I want you and the regulars to go to China for me." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"E-eh? W-why can't you go?" Sakuno asked.

"You don't want to go?" Ryuzaki-sensei raised an eyebrow.

Sakuno waved her hand and shook her heads from side to side saying: "N-no! No! That's n-not it! I was j-just curious. Mou!" She looked at her hands in embarrassment. He grandmother laughed at her.

"I'm just teasing you," Ryuzaki-sensei said, "but the part about you going to China with the regulars is a serious cause. Sakuno I can't because of work in Kyoto remember? That's why I need you to go with the regulars."

"W-why are we g-going to C-China?"

"You and the regulars are going to Lake Wangqing. I don't think you heard of it, but it's a very special lake only women can drink. I want you to drink some and bring some back with you." She said.

"D-do the r-regulars have to a-accompany me?"

"Yes, they are to keep you safe. I had already send notice to some of my friends over there, they'll help you. Besides, the regulars are very famous in China after the competition in the Nationals. I want them to experience some tennis outside of Japan for a change. Aside from Ryoma, who had experience it, he can teach you and them some tennis." Her grandmother said.

"Then, w-when are we l-leaving?"

"You'll leave the day after tomorrow."

"W-what about you?"

"I'll leave right after you guys leave." She lied.

"H-hai."

"Go upstairs and go to bed. You'll have a lot to pack up tomorrow."

"H-hai!"

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki-sensei woke Sakuno up very early the next morning. She had informed her granddaughter that they have to go and make a passport and buy some suitcases. They have to get all that done by this afternoon if they want to pack up for her flight that is taking place at midnight.<p>

"O-Oba-chan, why are we here?"

"I'm picking up some of the regulars to go and get a passport too." Sakuno nodded understanding her words. Ryuzaki-sensei honked three times. Every time they parked in front of a house, she always honked three times. Sakuno looked back to see who was in the car right now. Mostly all of the regulars except for Tezuka, Ryoma, Kawamura, and Fuji were inside of the car.

They all quickly went inside and signed up. Apparently, Ryuzaki-sensei had already made an appointment beforehand. Thanks to her they were able to go in first. They quickly got their passports and made way to shop for some necessities.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno were the first to arrive at the airport. They both arrive two hours earlier. They both were at the center from the exit and from the gate that Sakuno and the regulars are supposed to go. They want the regulars to spot them.<p>

"NYA! They're over here!" Eiji pointed at the Ryuzakis while jumping.

"Konbanwa, Ryuzakis." Momoshiro said.

"Where are Inui, Fuji, and Ryoma?"

"Inui and Fuji is coming they're just buying some stuff to take along the trip." Kawamura replied.

"Echizen is coming with his parents." Momoshiro replied.

"Let's wait for them." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

* * *

><p>The group that arrived at the airport only had to wait for a couple of minutes until Inui and Fuji arrived. Along with them was the Echizen.<p>

"Yo, old hag!" Ryuzaki-sensei quickly whack Ryoma's father Nanjiro Echizen on the head with a bottle that Inui had brought along.

"You better keep your mouth shut if you want to live." Ryuzaki-sensei threatened.

"Okay, okay."

Ryuzaki-sensei turned back towards the team that is going to depart soon. "Is everyone here now?"

"Yes."

"Great. Be careful. From now on you all will do a lot of traveling on foot. Don't ever get separate. Help each other when necessary. Tezuka, as the captain of the tennis team you're in charge."

"Hai."

"Oishi, as vice-captain of the tennis team, help get together the team whenever they are apart."

"Will do."

"Fuji and Inui, keep an eye out and help talk to the Chinese once in a while. Sakuno will do the rest."

"Ryuzaki-san?!" They looked at Sakuno who was looking surprised when all of them looked at her.

"You know Chinese?" Ryoma asked.

"Uh, h-hai." Sakuno blushed.

"Kikumaru, I trust that you would help with the teams' endurance."

"Eh?"

"This trip is somewhat like training for you all. There will be many mountain ranges that you all will have to cross. Many lakes and rivers you all will need to cross. This trip will help."

"We understand."

"Momoshiro and Kaidou, be a gentlemen and don't fight and argue when you're on this trip. Tezuka if they fight even once make them run laps and Inui make them drink two of your drinks." Momoshiro and Kaidou looked at each other in disgust.

"Hai!"

"Ryoma good luck." Ryoma only nodded knowing what that means.

Ryuzaki-sensei turned towards her granddaughter. "Sakuno, have a safe trip. Follow whatever they all tell you."

"H-hai, Oba-cha." Sakuno said. "I-I'll be gone. I-I don't know when I'll return, p-please take care of y-yourself."

"I will." Ryuzaki-sensei hugged her precious granddaughter. "Regulars take care of my granddaughter!"

"We will, you can count on it." Momoshiro replied giving his coach a thumps up.

"_Passengers that are going to China, please report to the southern gate. I repeat passengers that are going to China, please report to the southern gate." _

"It's time coach." Fuji said. Ryoma's family gave Ryoma some warning except for his father, of course. He laughed at Ryoma whispering to him that he'll have lots of time with Sakuno now.

"Go." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"Oba-chan!" Sakuno cried.

"Good bye, Sakuno." Ryuzaki-sensei hugged her.

"Boys don't harass this poor girl." Nanjiro said.

"What?!"

"I mean you're all guys and only one lady."

"Ignore that bastard." Ryoma said.

"Let's go everyone!" Tezuka commanded. And so they boarded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time! Will I hope you all like this. **

***please I beg you all to vote on my poll. And REVIEW!*  
><strong>

**Next up: China is not what they expect to be! With the weird Chinese language that they don't understand. How would they find Lake Wangqing?  
><strong>

**Please review and stay tune. I'll see you all in my next udate!  
><strong>


End file.
